Third Degree Black Belt
by petite-yoyo
Summary: Tris is bullied at school. She is called names, and is hit. Her only escape is the dojo. She is a master. What will happen when her bullies find her unintentionally?
1. Tris's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff. I don't even know Veronica Roth, let alone know her.**

* * *

I'm in the dojo, working on my roundhouse. I focus all of my emotions onto that one target. I spin and kick with all my strength. My sensei is pushed back slightly by the force. I go again, again, again.

I think about the kids that torture me at school They taunt me and tease me. They have even hit me. I never hit back. I don't know why. I always freeze. They call me stiff, slut, whore, and even c***. They never let me be.

Today is Saturday. I came here around 9. Right now it is 10. I will be helping with a starter class. I am a third degree black belt. My sensei holds up his free hand signalling me to stop.

"How are you going to introduce yourself, Tris?" my sensei asks me. His name is Jackie.

"Ok, I will say this: Hello, everybody, my name is Tris. I am a third degree black belt. I will be helping you guys. You will all be starting as a white belt. Does that sound good, Jackie?" I ask for his permission. He nods his head.

"The group will be around you age. I'm going to get a quick snack. Be nice to the newbies while I'm gone," he smile and walks away.

* * *

A few minutes after sensei left, my group came in. I had my back to them, so I obviously couldn't see who was taking the class. I could understand their conversation.

"Wasn't that hilarious."

"The look on her face was priceless."

"After learning this class, we can really beat her up."

I am wondering who they are talking about, but I want to keep listening, so I don't turn around.

"Tris is never going to stand a chance."

Oh no. This is my group. They are my bullies. I turn around. They stop talking and look at me. I have my hair in a ponytail and have in contacts, so they don't recognize me. I usually have these big clonky glasses on. My hair hides my face.

"So, can you show us a roundhouse kick. There is a bully at school that hits us," Four lies easily. They have never heard my voice so I decide to speak.

"Fighting is not how to solve problems. You will need to learn self defense for what you are experiencing at school. I will still show you a roundhouse though. You," I point to Four, "hold this target above your head." He walks over to me and takes the target out of me hands and lifts it above his head. He is standing relaxed with his signature smirk on his face. He is acting as if I can't do a thing. I get into my stance. I focus on my breathing. I swing and kick the target with full force, knocking him on his ass. His friends burst into laughter.

I give my hand to him. He sneers at his friends while I help him up. Once he is up, he squints at me. Then, realization hits his face. He lifts his arm up, and swings a punch towards my face. I grab it with my hand, step forward, grabbing his forearm with my free hand, and flip him over.

He just lies there on the ground, moaning. I relax out of my stance at look at the rest of _my_ class. They have shock written all over their faces.

"Hello everyone. I am a third degree black belt. I believe you know me already. My name is Tris."

* * *

 **So how do you like it. If I get at least 10 reviews asking for Four's POV, I will do it. Thanks for reading.**

 **petite-yoyo**

 **To all this may concern: YOU LOST THE GAME!**


	2. Four's POV

I don't own Divergent!

* * *

 **Four's POV**

Yesterday we committed the best prank possible on the stiff.

When she was in the shower after gym, by the way she sucks, Christina grabbed all of her clothes. We threw them in the trash can in the principal's office. The principal was talking with a student down the hall. Shauna, Marlene, and Christina waited inside the locker room to ambush her. I heard when she got out, she was freaking out, walking around naked, because we also took her towel. The three girls beat up the whore, possibly giving her a concussion.

Sadly, we couldn't find her glasses. She had them in her locker, locked up. Somehow, she convinced Molly to give her some extra clothes. Tris walked out with her head up in the air, limping like a dying cow. I, the legendary Four, video taped her walking away. I posted it on Instagram. It already has 500 likes!

Well, today is Saturday. Me and the group, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, and Christina, decided that we would learn some martial arts to beat up Tris. It will be awesome. We have our first lesson at 10:30 today.

* * *

When the time came, we waltzed into the dojo, signing in with the receptionist. She told us that the helper should be in there waiting for us.

"Guys, I bet the helper is a super sexy 19 year old guy," exclaims Christina.

"No way, it will be a she who has a super model body," debates Uriah.

"Whoever it is, the person will teach us who to beat her up!" I yell trying to silence them. We walk in looking around. I notice a short girl laying stuff out. She must be a student finishing up. I thought the helper would be here already. I take out my phone looking at my Instagram checking the video.

"Wasn't that hilarious," Uriah states.

"The look on her face was priceless," chimes in Marlene.

"Tris is never going to stand a chance," I arrogantly say.

We are interrupted when the small puny girl turns around. She has a high ponytail of dirty blond hair. Her skin is flawless. She looks familiar, just slightly. I immediately realize that this little thing is the helper.

"So, can you show us a roundhouse kick. There is a bully at school that hits us," I easily lie. I honestly don't believe she can do a thing, let alone a roundhouse kick. No way!

"Fighting is not how to solve problems," she states with no emotion, "You will need to learn self defense for what you are experiencing at school," she believes what I said about school, "I will still show you a roundhouse though." Yay, we get to see here humiliate herself. She obviously doesn't go to our school.

"You," she points to me, "hold this target above your head." I saunter over, taking the target out of her hands. I raise it slightly above my head, since I doubt her. I stand relaxed while smirking. She gets into her stance. She kicks the target at full force. I fall on my ass. My friends burst into laughter. _How embarrassing!_

She gives me her hand, and I take it without second thought. Once I am standing, I recognize her. She is the girl with big clonky glasses, with her hair covering her face. This is the slut that is a burden to all of us.

Without thinking, since I know I can take her, because I have before, I swing my fist at full force toward her face. I hit contact before expected. _She caught my punch?_ She steps forward, grabbing my forearm with her free hand, flipping me over.

I lie on the floor moaning. That hurt so fucking bad. I notice that shock is written over all of my friends' faces.

The stiff speaks up, "Hello everyone. I am a third degree black belt." _Fuck, we are so screwed!_ "I believe you know me already. My name is Tris."

* * *

 **If you want me to make this an actual story I want plot ideas. I originally thought of this as an one-shot. I will make this a story if I receive 15 reviews containing plot ideas. Thank you for reading!**

 **petite-yoyo**

 **To all this may concern: YOU LOST THE GAME!**


	3. The So-Called Prank

**Disclaimer: Don't own Divergent, never will.**

* * *

 **Tris POV**

The all look at me in shock for a few seconds. All at once, they all start shouting. I can't understand who is who.

"You are just faking what you just did!"

"We are still better than you!"

"Nobody will ever like you!"

I begin to feel dizzy, when I feel someone punch my face. I fall back. Before I encounter anymore damage, I here Jackie **(Yes, as in Jackie Chan)** come in.

"What is going on in here?" he yells. Everyone goes silent. I jump off of the floor, treating him with respect. Four speaks up from his place on the floor.

"Tris bullies us at school. She beat me up. Don't trust her," he whimpers out.

"Tris, we will talk about this later. You may stay and train until this lesson is over," Jackie states emotionless. I didn't miss the look of disappointment in his eyes though. Four smirks from his place on the floor as he struggles into a standing position.

I walk over to the punching bag. I kick, block, punch. I do many complicated combinations. I focus all of my emotions into this. I swing the bag violently, causing all eyes on me. I grab the sandbag, slowing it. The group goes back to the simple block-punch combo.

I walk over to the mats sitting Indian style, putting my hands on either knee. While I meditate, I try to clear my head of all thoughts. Sadly, I cannot rid my mind of what happened yesterday.

* * *

 _Today, in gym we had some self defense. I was sloppy, because I don't want_ them _to have another reason to pick on me. If only they knew I was a black belt. The look on their faces…_

 _We learned the basic blocks. I knew them of course. After, we did a mile around the track. I run every morning to keep in shape. Around 3 miles every day. The mile would have been simple enough, but I walked so I wouldn't be picked on._

 _You would call me a coward probably. I would, too. I am honestly scared of them. I have thought of suicide, but physical activity has always brought me out of the dumps._

 _After the mile, I walked into the girls' locker room. Everyone finished about 15 minutes ago, so I was one of the last in. I put my gym clothes by my locker carelessly. I grab my school clothes and put it on the bench by the shower. I put a towel by the clothes. I jump into the shower to rinse off the little sweat off my body._

 _When I step out of the shower, I notice that my clothes and towel are missing. I am walking around in the bluff frantically searching for my clothes or a towel. I discover something else: Shauna, Marlene, and Christina. They come toward me. Christina pushes me over. They start to kick me. They kick my stomach, my face, and my back. Why am I not defending myself? Jackie would be so disappointed in me. After about 15 kicks, they leave laughing. I lift myself off the floor, wincing._

 _I get to my feet, and limp over to my gym locker. I unlock it, and grab my glasses. I put them on and sit down on the bench. After about a minute, Molly comes in. Molly is a big girl. She isn't overweight. She is just huge. Really tall, and muscular. I walk over to her. She looks at me with disgust on her face._

" _You know I'm not gay, right," she states with a small chuckle._

" _Sorry, but my clothes were stolen, including my towel. Could you, by any chance, give me some clothes to wear. Please," I beg._

" _Oh, okay. I just want them back after they are washed. Sorry about what happened to your clothes. If I was in here, I would've helped," she sympathizes. She is just amazing._

" _Thank you so much. You are a life saver." With that, I grab the extra clothes and slip them on. I put on my shoes, that were surprisingly not stolen, and walk out limping with my head held high. They all snickered as I walked by. I couldn't_ not _notice that Four was videoing me. What a jackass._

 _When I am about to my locker, I hear my name. I turn around seeing the principle._

 _She waves her hand indicating she wants me to follow. I walk into her office and sit down._

" _Why were your gym clothes in my trash can?" she questions me. I have no idea if I should tell her. If I tell her, Four and his lackeys will get in trouble. If they get in trouble, I will get hurt._

" _I'm sorry. I have no idea. My clothes were stolen, and I guess the thief put them in here," I state._

" _Do you know who did this?" she questions with concern. I shake my head._

 _She gives me the clothes wishing me a good day. I bring my stuff back to my locker. I unlock it, throw the stuff in, and grab my phone. I leave the school, since gym is the last class of the day, and jump into my rusted red pickup. When I'm on my way home, I'm so thankful that it is Friday._

* * *

All these thoughts come flooding into my mind. How will they treat me after knowing about my secret? Will I still teach them? Will Jackie believe me or _them_? Should I stand up for myself finally? Should I try my best in sports, and show my true worth? Should I befriend some new people? Should I finally be _me_?

* * *

 **Hope you like it. So I have an idea of where I want this to go. But I need more ideas. All the plot ideas I have received are awesome. Just because I didn't use them in this chapter, doesn't mean I won't use them at all. Also, if I use your idea, I will give you full credit for it in one of the author's notes to praise you. Please, 10 more reviews and I'll update. Include plot ideas. They are life savers. Thank you all for the help and support.**

 **petite-yoyo**

 **To all this may concern: YOU LOST THE GAME!**


	4. Naked and Afraid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, blah, blah, blah...**

 **Okay, YOU LOST THE GAME is a game I play with friends. It is hard to explain. This chapter is really emotional, and I fed all of my emotions into this chapter so i hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Tris POV**

This thoughts are becoming to much. My thoughts turn into venom.

 _The things they say about me are true._

 _I am horrible, pathetic, fat, ugly, a nobody. I would never be able to make friends; why should I try? Nobody would love me. My brother didn't even stay with me. He thought it was okay to leave me when I needed him most. When I wanted to die. When he left, the want was almost too much to handle._

 _Now they are here. They will take away my freedom. I will be forever alone. Forever depressed. I have nothing left. They took away my only true passion…_

I let a single tear slide down my unloved face. I don't bother wiping it away. It is not worth it. They have finally taken everything! The cosmos hates me!

Another tear escapes.

 _My father left, my brother left, Tayo left. I am bullied. I will be hated, despised, and forever frown upon._

Tears stream down my face; the floodgates are breaking. I need to calm down.

Breathe in; breathe out. Breathe in; breathe out. Clear my mind from any thought. Positive or negative. Honest or a lie. Clear my mind. Feel at peace.

I block out all sounds around me. I am at peace.

* * *

I am pushed down, and flipped over. I frantically look around and I notice Four is the only one left in the room. He secures my extremities with his own limbs. He leans down; his lips are mere millimeters away. His hot breath brings vile lurching up throat. I forcefully swallow.

"Listen to me, Tris. I know you now think you mean something with your hidden talent. I talked to Jackie. I told him all of the things you have done to us. He will never believe you now. I want you to never back talk to me, fight me, anything. When I ask for you to do something; you must do it with no hesitation. You would fuck me, if I asked. Do you understand?" Four sneers. I visibly gulp, barely nodding my head. "I want to clarify, if you ever mention to anybody what I just said, I will make your life a living hell."

With that he gets off of me. He stands, kicks me in the kidney, and walks out.

I finally cry; I let all emotions leave. I can't hold it anymore. I am done. I feel somebody pull me into my lap. I look up and see Jackie. I cling to him for dear life. I sob into his karategi. He rubs soothing circles into my back. He is the father I never had.

After many minutes, I can finally catch my breath. I look up into his deep brown eyes. Our gazes meet. I wrap my arms around his neck giving him a hug.

"Tris, I am so sorry. I believe you. I really do. I hate to do this, but you may not come to this dojo anymore or take lessons from me," he whispers. Tears are brimming his eyes.

"Why? Why do you have to do this?" I ask even though I know the answer.

"You know, Tris. In the contract you signed, you promised not to use my teachings for physical abuse. I am outnumbered here. I have to do this. I am so sorry, Tris," Jackie pleads.

I abruptly stand up, leaving the warmth of his fatherly arms.

"I have to go. Thank you for all you have done for me. I always considered you as my father," I state with as little emotion possible. Jackie's face is coated in his salty tears. On my way out, I hear him nearly inaudibly whisper, "I love you, Tris."

* * *

I drive home in my reliable, faded red pickup. I just stare off into space. I pull into my small, two bedroom, one bath home. Just Mom and I. Mom is always at work. She has to pay for us. I was going to earn some money from helping teach.

I walk into my room, strip off my sweaty, tear stained karategi. I look at myself in my full length mirror. I am skinny, so skinny. You can see every rib. I have a toned stomach. My legs are muscled, though, along with my arms. My breasts are small, almost unidentifiable. I wear an A-cup. I see no curves. Not even one. I turn around to look at my back. My back has muscle. I have a nice bottom, as my brother would say. I turn back around. I don't even look like a 16 year old.

Ya, they say I am ugly. Ya, I have no boobs. I do have muscle. I get good grades. I can defend myself...but I don't. Why don't I?

I stumble into the bathroom, letting tears slip out of my eyes. I step into the scalding hot shower. I let the water paint my body. I hesitantly grab my razor and line it up to my thigh. I slowly press down. Before I can slide it across my wet skin, my brothers voice come into my mind.

" _Tris you are an amazing person. I could never be as selfless, brave and smart as you. You are a gorgeous young lady. Don't let what they say get the better of you. You care about people, you bring out the best in others. Please, never change. I love you, Mom loves you, and you will find the love of your life one day. I know you will."_

I drop the razor. I slide down the back of the shower, and bring my knees to my chest. I bawl.

Soon, I drift off into sleep.

(-_-_-_-)

"Mommy, where is Daddy?" I ask Mommy.

"Tris, Daddy won't be coming home. I want you to know that he loves you, honey," Mommy gracefully speaks.

"Why did he leave? Where is he? Can I see him? I want Daddy!" I scream out. I turn around to see if Caleb knew anything about this. I see him hanging limp from the ceiling pillar, with a noose wrapped around his neck. His face is lifeless and pale. I scream out for him. I turn to get Mommy, but she is gone. I run from the cozy front room, leaving my dead brother behind in search of my mother. I run into the kitchen to see Jackie sitting there. He is staring at me.

"Tris, why did you beat those kids? Why did you hurt them? I am going to show you how it feels to be beaten," he states in a monotonic voice. He gets up and walks over to me. He grabs me, pulling him toward me. He takes his knee jamming it into my stomach. I hunch over in pain. Jackie grinds his elbow into my spine, making me scream out in pain, clamping my eyes shut. Tears are steadily flowing down my face.

"Please, leave me alone. Please, please, please…" I cry out. I open my eyes, and notice I am now in my bathroom. There standing by the small window is Four. My eyes immediately notice the razor in his left hand. He walks toward me. I try to run but I can't move. His right hand grabs the hem of my shirt pulling it over my head.

"Are you sure you are 16, c***?" Four sneers. He wraps his right hand around my hip. He takes the razor and slices it down my stomach. I scream in pain. He just laughs, a malicious laugh. I try to move, but that just makes the pain worse. I am wailing now, making my throat raw. Before he can make any more cuts along my smooth skin, the scene changes once again. I am now standing in my bedroom. I look over to my bed, and see a 15 year old boy sitting. He has green eyes, the color of the meadow. He has shaggy brown hair. He has few freckles on his face.

My heart leaps at the realization of who it is. This boy that is sitting on my bed is Tayo; _my Tayo_.

"Tayo!" I sob. I run into his arms and hug him. I expect him to hug me back, but he doesn't. He just stares ahead. "Tayo, are you okay?" I ask with concern laced in my voice.

"Bea, I have to go." he states. With that, he vanishes. I am left on my bed weeping.

"Honey, wake up," Mom pleads. I thought she was gone…

(-_-_-_-)

"Beatrice, wake up honey. You need to get out of the shower," she conveys. I open my eyes and see her. Only then do I realize that it was a dream. I fling myself into her arms, naked and afraid. I cling onto her, like she is my only life line.

"Beatrice, what is the matter?" she is pleading with me to tell her. I bury my face into her chest and sob.

"Mommy, it was the worst nightmare I have ever had. You were telling me Dad left, then I turned around and Caleb was hung from the ceiling dead. You disappeared. Then Jackie was in the kitchen and he beat me and accused me of bullying my bullies. Then, I was in the bathroom, and Four was there, and h-h-he took my shirt off a-and cut me with a razor. And it got worse. I was in my bedroom and...Tayo was there and told me he had to leave and didn't give me a hug. Then he just vanished. I was all alone… all alone," I whimper out.

"Shh, it's okay. I am here for you," Mom reassures me. She wraps a towel around me, rocking me back and forth. I fall asleep in my mother's arms, and this time I don't have a nightmare.

* * *

 **Thank you for all of the ideas you have given me. So far I have an idea of where I want this to go. Please keep giving me ideas. It helps. Also, I won't update until I get 15 more reviews!**

* * *

 **CREDIT TIME**

Blue Alaskan Wolf: **Gave the idea of having Jackie not believe her. I altered it, but she gave me the idea. THANKS!**

* * *

 **To all this may concern: YOU LOST THE GAME!**

 **petite-yoyo**


	5. Trying

**Tris POV**

I wake up in my mother's arms. We are in my bed. She has her loving arms secured around my waste. I look down and notice I am still in my towel. I shift so I am facing her.

"Mommy?" I whisper, hoping to wake her. She stirs in her sleep a bit. "Mommy," I say more stern this time. She opens her eyes and looks at me.

"Are you ok?" she immediately asks. "Did you have another nightmare?" She holds me to her tightly, not letting me go, gently running her fingers through my long tangled hair. I nuzzled my head into the crook of her neck, inhaling her unique scent.

"Mommy, I'm fine. I want to get up. I want to get out. Maybe go find a new gym. It is a new day," I reassure her.

"Fine, but I want you to eat breakfast first, and be home by lunch at 1. Okay?" she orders.

"Yes, ma'am," I whisper, drifting off once again.

* * *

When I awaken, I feel cold. I rotate myself to face Mom, but she is not here. I start to panic. This has to be another nightmare. I feel the adrenaline pumping through my trembling veins. I shift myself into a sitting position. I listen carefully.

I hear nothing. Nothing except my breathing. I can't even hear my heartbeat. I must be dead. This most definitely is purgatory. Everything goes still. Time freezes. I guess nobody here wants me either. I exhale, but hear the shower turn on instead of my staggering breath.

I sprint to the shower door, tripping over my loosely hanging towel. I fall onto my knees. I let out a strangled scream. I am finally losing it. My sanity is going down the drain; just like Caleb's blood after he hanged himself.

The shower turns off, and the bathroom door bursts open. I shuffle into the fetal position, whimpering. My mother sinks down to the floor and scoops me into her arms. I try to escape from her prisoning hold.

"Tris, honey, it's me, just me," she coos to her insane, broken daughter. I relax into to her touch. She rubs calming circles into my back. My muscles unravel from its strained position. My body contorts from the intense sobs that rack my body.

"Shhh, it's ok, love," she coos once more.

She holds me for the next half hour on the cold hardwood floor, while my body releases any remaining emotion. I gingerly wipe away the resting tears below my swollen eyes. I look into my mother's eyes, telling her I'm okay. She nods and allows me to get up.

I stand on my numb legs. I walk into my room, latching the door behind me. I walk over to my dresser. I open my shorts drawer, shuffling through many basketball shorts that go past my knees. I finally discover my black track shorts Mom got me last month. I put them on over my fresh pair of blue underwear. Next, I grab a black sports bra with neon green accents. I pull my hair into a high ponytail, before putting in my contacts.

Today is a new day. I will treat it as a new day. I will be myself. I will prove who I am to everyone...mainly myself. I don't know where this sudden burst of confidence came from, but I hope it stays for the remainder of my workout.

I walk out of my room, to the kitchen. I grab a peanut butter chocolate protein bar out of the pantry. I inhale it as if I hadn't eaten in days. I waltz out of the front door after throwing the wrapper away and getting a quick drink.

I jog down the narrow, cracked sidewalk. When I step foot on the road, I pick up my pace. I run down the block, with the wind whipping through my dirty blonde hair.

When I turn the block I run right past a tall, muscular guy on a jog. All he sees is my ass. He whistles. I whip my head around to give a wink, but I don't...for one reason. The guy is Four.

 **Four POV**

I get out of the house after texting Zeke about what our plan for getting Tris back. We have it all sorted out. I start jogging toward Dauntless, the gym I go to, for my morning workout. About halfway to the gym, this smoking hot chick runs by me. She has tight track shorts showing every curve of her gorgeous ass. For a top, she wears a small black sports bra with neon green accents securing her small perky rack. She is a goddess.

I bet I could get her wrapped around my little finger within seconds. I whistle, putting two fingers in between my teeth. She whips her head around. I immediately stop running. _There is no fucking way she can look like that._

She looks at me dumbfounded, then turns around and runs off down the street, slightly swaying her hips. How does Tris look like that?

After about 15 minutes, I arrive at Dauntless. I push open the glass sliding doors, to see the stiff talking to Eric. Gah, I hate Eric. He hates me. It's always been that way, always will. I don't exactly know why, though. I guess we are just polar opposites that want to kill each other.

I walk up to the two of them, wrapping my arms around Tris's small waist. I see Eric glare at me. I smirk at him. She can't be Eric's, so she will be mine. She immediately stiffens under my touch. Her surprisingly calloused hand wraps around mine. I think I have gotten my new fuck buddy, until I feel an excruciating pain shoot through my arm. I fall to my knees, and Tris turns around to face me, revealing she is holding me at a pressure point.

"Four, do _not_ touch me again, understand?" she sternly states. I gotta say, she is being quite sexy. I just smirk at her through the pain. She releases me and runs off with tears in her eyes. _Wimp..._

 **Eric POV**

Who knew a little girl could do that. Four deserved it. He is an arrogant asshole with a god-like complex.

 _When my sister, Quinn, and I moved here, he bullied her. Four is in my class along with his gang, that bullies this Tris chick all the time. Quinn was two years younger than us, and she didn't know how to defend herself. Four and his turdball followers beat her up after school, while I had detention for telling Four to back off. When I got finished, I walked to my car. Quinn had said she was going home right after school, so I didn't worry about her. When I got to my car, I heard whimpering on the passenger side. I walked over to the opposite door to come face-to-face with my sister crumpled and battered in fresh bruises._

" _Quinn, who did this to you?" I cry._

" _Four," she squeaks out, before clamping her eyes shut in pain._

 _I lifted her up in my arms, and placed her in the front seat. I ran to my side of the car, jumped in and sped off to the nearest hospital. I didn't even put on my seatbelt. I look over to her and see she had passed out. I am well over the speed limit now. I just hope the police aren't anywhere near me._

 _When I pull into the hospital, I carry Quinn into the ER calling out for help. They took my baby sister on a gurney into a different room. The nurse pushed me back telling me I couldn't follow. I was terrified, scared, and I knew if Four came close to me, I would murder him._

 _I call Mom and Dad, telling them what happened to Quinn. They showed up about ten minutes later. I cried on my mother's shoulder, while she cried on mine._

 _The nurse came back, after about 3 hours, telling us she will be ok and is in a stable condition. Everyone was relieved. Quinn had 3 broken ribs, a collapsed lung, split lip, broken nose, and a severe concussion, among all the bruises plastered across her once beautiful skin._

 _We filed a report over the issue, stating who did it. Four got away. I have hated him since. Quinn was terrified to go back to school, so she attends an all girls boarding school across the country. I rarely see or hear her voice anymore._

I am brought out of my train of thought by the badass chick in front of me. "You okay, Eric?" she questions while wiping her eyes. _How does she know my name? Why is she crying?_

"Don't mean to be rude, but how do you know my name?" I spit back defensively.

"Oh, sorry. We have chemistry together. Tris is the name," she says back. _This is Tris!?_ I thought Tris was a pathetic girl who couldn't stand up for herself. I thought she was overweight with an ugly face. Apparently I was wrong. The Tris I see is courageous and brave. Not to mention gorgeous.

"Oh, nice to finally meet you. Are you okay?" I shake her hand, a worried expression plastered my face. Her hand is calloused; I wonder why. She smiles at me, but it doesn't reach her eyes, then turns and walks to the reception desk. I see her sign a paper, probably a contract for using this gym and not any others.

I turn around to go to the mats to quickly stretch. Afterward, I go over to the bench and press 300 lbs. After a few reps of 10, I sit up, wiping the sweat off my forehead with a towel. I notice Tris at the mats stretching. Shit, she is flexible. She stands up and wraps her hands around her toes pulling them up. She does both kinds of splits. After her stretching she stands in front of the mirror.

She just stands there for awhile. I can't help but notice a single tear run down her face. She quickly wipes it away. There is no way she can be fine after what she goes through. I was running extra laps on the track when she got beat up in the locker room. I heard it was _hilarious_ from Christina, note the sarcasm. How can people be like that? How can they just step on people who did nothing to them.

I notice Tris relax into what I recognize as a horse stance. I am an orange belt in martial arts. I go to Jackie's dojo on the other side of town. I heard that his one and only third degree black belt got kicked out due to false accusation. I wonder who he is, how old he is, and where he is.

Tris slowly punches the air in front of her. She has the technique, just not the speed. Tris probably learned this at school. No wonder she doesn't stand up for herself; she can't.

I start to walk over to her to show her some defensive moves. Before I reach her, she stands to a ready position, jumping slightly from one foot to the other. Out of nowhere she performs a flawless roundhouse kick. A huge smile spreads across her face. I just stand there awestruck. _How…?_

She goes back into a ready stance. She confidently walks over to the punching bags. She gets back into her ready position. She attacks the sand bag as if it were a lethal enemy. The bag starts to swing violently. I notice everyone around me is staring at her with wide eyes; everyone except Four. She grabs the bag stabling it; then once again, goes back into a ready stance. She goes over to the water fountain and gets a drink. She walks over to the mats once again and stretches. She finally looks up. She slightly blushes.

"Is there something on my face?" she nervously laughs. Everyone just slowly goes back to what they were doing. I walk up to her and sit beside her, criss cross. She looks at me expectantly. "What," she curtly says. I raise my eyebrows and open my mouth to say something, but nothing happens. I just sit there staring at her. She giggles, then wheezes a laugh. I chuckle. She just smiles. She has a nice smile.

"How did you do that?" I question in disbelief.

"Oh, well, I was taught at Jackie's dojo across town," she answers with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I go there, too. I'm an orange belt. Do you know the mysterious third degree black belt that got kicked out who never shared his name?" I ask. She has to know him, due to her skill level.

"I believe he is a she."

"Dude, that isn't possible. There isn't any old enough students there that are female," I counter.

"Well, I know for a fact that she is female." She deadpans.

"What, are you and her fuck buddies?" I snicker.

"What the hell is your problem? I thought you were different from _them_." She yells out. Tears are pooling in her eyes as she runs out of the gym. Everybody is now staring at me. I notice Four smirking out of the corner of my eye. _Asshole…_

How can I call him an asshole, when I am the asshole?

* * *

Shout out to **mialeon_**

If you like Supernatural and fanfiction, check her out. She is quite the writer!


	6. HOPE

**Eric POV**

" _How did you do that?" I question in disbelief._

" _Oh, well, I was taught at Jackie's dojo across town," she answers with a slight blush on her cheeks._

" _I go there, too. I'm an orange belt. Do you know the mysterious third degree black belt that got kicked out who never shared his name?" I ask. She has to know him, due to her skill level._

" _I believe he is a she."_

" _Dude, that isn't possible. There isn't any old enough students there that are female," I counter._

" _Well, I know for a fact that she is female." She deadpans._

" _What, are you and her fuck buddies?" I snicker._

" _What the hell is your problem? I thought you were different from them." She yells out. Tears are pooling in her eyes as she runs out of the gym._

* * *

 **Tris POV**

I run out of the gym, tears streaming down my face. I really tried today; I really did. Whenever I think I have a chance, I don't. I need to figure this out. How am I going to be happy?

I slow my run to a jog. I am running down a dirt road to who knows where it leads. I clear my head, or try to. Instead I think of what I should do at gym tomorrow. I need to raise my grade. I have a D. All of my other grades are As and Bs. I hear a car come from behind me, so I run to the side of the road. I hear the car slow down, but refuse to turn around.

"Hey, you. I haven't seen you around. Are you new?" an all too familiar voice yells out.

"No, Christina. You have seen me around. I have been in your class since the 1st grade," I state with no emotion. She speads up and looks at me. Her eyes widen at the realization that it is me. She just glares at me and drives off. That went surprisingly well.

 **Christina POV**

I get a call from Zeke this morning saying to meet him at his house by noon. It is 11 now, so I decide to get ready. I put on a tight baby pink crop top, with shorty shorts. I put on some tan wedges that match the shorts. For makeup I use baby pink eyeshadow. I do the rest in record time.

When I look at the clock, it is 11:45. Shit, I'm going to be late. I jump into my yellow buggie. I start down the road to the Pedrad's farm house.

About 5 miles away from the house, I see this gorgeous girl running on the road. She has the cutest booty shorts, _ever_! I will have to see where she got them. Actually, who the hell is she?

I slow down behind her, waiting to see if she does anything. She keeps trudging forward. I finally roll down my window and stick my head out.

"Hey, you. I haven't seen you around. Are you new?" I yell out.

"No, Christina. You have seen me around. I have been in your class since the 1st grade," she states with no emotion. I speed up and am completely dumbfounded. This is the _gorgeous_ girl I saw. I glare at her and rush off to Zeke's house.

I pull up and park my baby. I walk in, swinging my hips side to side. I hear the guys arguing over something. I come and sit in the huge lounge they are occupying.

"Guys, she has abs. No girl ever has abs. She is flexible as shit, too!"Four explains.

"People, you know I am sitting right here. You can admire me later," I smile smugly at my obvious admirers.

"Chris, we weren't even talking about you. We were talking about Tris," Uriah snottily states.

 _Holy fuck_ , not them, too. What is so special about her. She is a slut, and everybody knows it. I huff and get up. I walk out of the house into my buggie. They aren't even worth my time.

I drive home, passing Tris on my way. The truth is I am jealous of her. She knows what she is. She is taking all of the shit we throw at her so well. She knows she is supposed to be girl, I haven't a clue. I have been to counseling, talked to my parents, taken drugs. Nothing works. Except fashion. I love it. It is my escape. I have talked to my parents about hormone replacements, but they don't want to loose their little girl. I never was their little girl. I was always their little boy. They just never realised it.

I moved here at the beginning of Junior year. At my old school, I trusted people with my secret. It was the most stupidest thing I have _ever_ done in my entire life. They bullied me nonstop. They threw boxers in my locker, taped a dildo on my gym locker door. They called me lesbian since I wanted a sex change.  
That experience has forever scarred me. I have never been the same. I haven't told anybody ever since and never will. I try to act like a girl. I think I have succeeded because nobody ever questions it. It just doesn't feel right. That is why I bully Tris. I also fell in love with her the day I set eyes on her.

 **Uriah's POV**

Zeke and I called the group to establish how we were going to pull off the prank. I took the easy way out and texted everyone. Zeke called Four. Four was here almost immediately. Zeke and I gave each other weird looks. He jumped out of his truck and sprinted into the house. He saw us in the lounge and sat down in front of us.

"Um...Four, are you okay?" Zeke hesitantly asked.

"No, I am not okay. I have feelings for Tris. Why the _hell_ do I have feelings for Tris?" Four exclaimed.

"You have feelings for Tris!?" Zeke and I yelled simultaneously.

"I don't get it. Maybe it is her unknown bravery. Guys, she held me at a pressure point today and told me off. It might also be her looks," Four huffed while observing his sneakers.

"What do you mean looks. She is fat. Don't you remember how she hides her body. She has to be fat," Zeke reasoned. I hear the door open and the clicking of heels. Christina is here. She comes around the corner and sits on the opposite couch to us.

"Guys, she has abs. No girl ever has abs. She is flexible as shit, too!"Four explains.

"People, you know I am sitting right here. You can admire me later," She smiles smugly at us.

"Chris, we weren't even talking about you. We were talking about Tris," I snottily state.

She sighs in annoyance and leaves.

"If I remember correctly, you said she is flexible and has _abs_?" I squeak. He just nods his head viciously. "Wow, that is unexpected. How do you know this may I ask?" I smile sweetly.

"I went on my morning run to Dauntless, like any other day. I was about 5 minutes away when this chick runs by. She had a sports bra on and small track shorts. She had a small perky rack and a fine ass. I whistled like I always do. The chick turns around, and I was completely shocked. It was Tris. She had a six pack, too. She ran off swaying her hips. I finished my run to the gym, and saw Tris and Eric talking. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around he-" Four is cut off by Zeke's obnoxious voice.

"Why did you touch her?"

"I did because Eric can't have her. Anyway, I wrapped my arms around her and she placed her hand on top of mine. Her hand was calloused, and soft," he smiles off into space for awhile. I cough a little to grab his attention. "Oh, sorry. Well, a few seconds later, I felt an excruciating pain race up my arm. I fall to my knees while she turns around to reveal she is holding my hand. She lets go and threatens me to leave her alone. I smirk. She runs off with tears in her eyes. I feel kind of guilty, odd enough. Tris went over and stretched, which was really sexy. She did both kinds of splits! I have never met anybody who could do that. She stood in front of the mirror and slowly punched. I noticed Eric walk toward her, but before he could get there, she stood up and performed a perfect roundhouse kick! Then, she beat the shit out of the punching bag, calling everyone's attention. She shrugged it off with a joke. Eric went and talked to her, then she ran out after telling him off with tears streaming down her face. I felt a sense of protective. . .ness, maybe, and came here. I even think I passed her on my way over," Four ponders.

Zeke and I give each other looks. I jump up and run out of the house and into Four's truck. I see the other two run out. Zeke jumps into the back, while Four jumps into the driver's seat.

"Four, drive to where you think she is. We can then confront her. You can do whatever you want to do with her to get over your pathetic feelings while we look the other way. Deal?" I reason. He nods his head, and drives off down the road.

I notice a hot, sexy lady, dressed quite provocatively. I roll down the window, and whistle. She flips me off without evening glancing.

"Uri, what was that about?" Zeke laughs shaking his head.

"Oh, come on. There was this barely dressed sexy lady, running right by us-" Before I could finish my thought, Four slams on the breaks.

"What the hell!?" Zeke bellows.

"What did she look like?" Four demands, blowing off Zeke's questions.

"She looked to be about our age. She was wearing a black bra and track shorts. She even flipped me off," I remanence in the memory. Gah, she was sexy.

"That was her!" Four whoops. He does a sharp u-turn and speeds off down the road. We spot her within a few seconds. Four parks the car on the other side of the road. We all get out of the truck and run up to her. Four is the fastest, so he catches up to her first. He grabs her wrist. She elbows him in the gut. She turns around and punches him in the temple, knocking him out. She looks up and notices us. Tris has a look of panic plastered to her face. She sprints off in the other direction.

"Zeke, get in the truck. Let's just follow her. Help me grab Four, first." I instruct Zeke. We hull Four back into his truck. I get in the passenger seat, while Zeke drives.

 **Tris POV**

Why are they attacking me? I didn't do anything. I'm sprinting at full speed down the road. My plan is to loop around this section and head back into town. I hear the truck start up again. What will I do.

I notice that the corn has grown to a height taller than me. I dart into the corn, about 50 feet. I sit down, hugging my knees to my chest. I look at my watch, seeing how long I have till lunch at 1. Oh no, it is 1:38. Mom will be worried. She will think I committed suicide. I just need to get back to the gym and call her. It should only be about 15 minute sprint. I listen as intently as I can. I don't hear anything. They must've passed me. I stand up and start running in the direction back to town.

I have been sprinting for about 5 minutes when I trip and fall on my face. I wipe my nose with my hand, and feel a hot liquid. Looking at my hand, I realise it is blood. I pinch my nose with one hand, and sprint off once again.

I make it to the front of Dauntless panting. My hand is covered in blood. I open the door and run to the bathroom, dripping blood along the way. I grab enough toilet paper for the Duggars, and stuff it up my nose. I walk out of the bathroom and run into someone. I look up and am met with a tall burly man, with tattoo sleeves covering both arms. He is bald, has an eyebrow piercing, and has dark brown eyes.

"Oh, sorry hun. Oh _shit_ , are you ok?"he questions. He looks genuinely concerned.

"Not really. Can I borrow your phone?" I plead.

"Only if you tell me what happened," he negotiates. I just nod. I know I can defend myself. I also won't talk to him anywhere other than this gym. I would prefer to stay alive a little longer...but I don't know why.

He hands me his phone and I dial Mom's phone number. It only rings once before she answers.

"Hello?" I hear my mother's shaky voice across the line.

"Mommy, this is Tris. I am fine. I had another run in with _them_ ," I attempt to reassure. I can hear her sobs on the other side.

"Honey, I am so happy that you are okay."

"Mom, I will be home within the hour." With that I hang up. I look up at the man, and feel a single tear slide down my face. He hands me a tissue. I have no idea where he got that, but I gladly accept.

"Can you tell me what that was about? Oh, and my name is Bud," he throws in. I slightly smile.

He tells me how he has a family of one beautiful wife and 3 gorgeous daughters. He even shows me a picture. I noticed his wife at the tattoo parlor down the street. I feel safe with him.

I tell him how it all started. I explain how my only release is physical exercise. I share all of the major 'pranks' they have pulled on me. I tell him about the time when they got me kicked out of _my_ dojo. I have to hold him back when I tell him about what just happened.

"I get what you are going through. I was bullied when I was your age, too. I can see that you are trying, and if you keep trying, you will succeed. I believe in you, Tris. If you need anybody to talk to, I'll be here. Just come find me," Bud advises. He gives me a genuine smile. I smile back. He pats me on the back, and walks to the vending machine.

 **Four POV**

I wake up in the back of my truck. I can smell the musty clothes that I stocked back here when a girl kicked me out, after I tried to initiate something. All I wanted was a little entertainment and a release, _but no…_

Wait, why am I back here. I look up and see Zeke driving and Uriah sitting in the passenger seat frantically looking around. They are talking, but I can't understand them.

"Guys, what the fuck happened?" I moan. My throat is scratchy, and I have a headache. What happened to me?  
"Oh, he's up! Four, Tris knocked you out," Uriah cautioned as if I would kill him with a cheese grater.

"Ok. But, why are still out here. Didn't you guys get Tris?" I question, pulling myself into a sitting position.

" Dude, she knocked you out with one good punch to the temple. Tris ran off afterward, looking like we caught her shitting in our spaghetti," Zeke chuckled. I just rolled my eyes.

"Let's just go back to your place and initiate the plan. We can get her that way. Let her believe that she won," I reasoned. They agree in some form. Zeke turns around at the next intersection, heading back to their house.

He pulled into the driveway, about 5 minutes later. All 3 of us jump out of the truck. The Pedrad brothers race each other into the house, while I just saunter in. The brothers and I sit in the lounge putting our feet up, while I ice my temple.

"Ok, lets assign the assignments, shall we?" Zeke announced. I just shrug and Uriah mumbles a yes. "Who knows where the necklace is?" I raise my hand. "Four, do have the necklace or do you need to get it?" Zeke asks.

"I had one of the girls get it. I don't know where they found it, but they got it for me. It is in my truck." I reply. Zeke nods.

"Go get it out of your truck, Four. Uriah, go get the sledgehammer. I'll go clear the shed in the back." Zeke informs. We all get up. Uriah dashes out of the house into the garage. Zeke walks out the back door to the shed. I get up slowly, due to dizziness.

When I get to my truck, I open the drivers door. I pull myself in, resulting in me feeling lightheaded. I open the passenger compartment. I rummage through all the papers, condom wrappers, and food. I finally find the necklace in the smorgasbord of crap.

The necklace is a rectangular pendant hanging on a silver chain. It is a beige color, with writing engraved into the metal. It says: H.O.P.E. _Whatever that means…_

I grab it and jump out of my automobile. I walk around the house, crunching the dead leaves under my boots. I walk through the open door to the shed, to see the two pansycakes wearing safety glasses. Uriah is smiling like an idiot, clutching to the sledgehammer like it is Marlene. Gah, I once walked in on them going at it. I am forever scarred.

I give Uriah a look with my hand stretched out. He mutters profanities under his breath as he hands the sledgehammer over. I toss the necklace in the middle of the floor. Let's do this thing.

* * *

After about five minutes of smashing the necklace, we clean up the pieces and put it in a plastic sack. They hand it to me and I stuff it in my pocket. After we tidy up everything else, we go inside and watch a movie. We all enjoy watching one of the classics: Godzilla, with a beer in hand.

* * *

 **NEXT DAY**

I go to school early so I can lay the debris in Tris's locker. I can't wait to see her face. Once I am finished with my presentation, I walk over to my locker across the way, and text the gang.

 _4 - The cat is in the bag...meet at my locker for the show_

I wait a few minutes and get responses.

 _U - ON MY WAY!_

 _C - finally_

 _Z - b there in 5_

 _S - lets get this stiff once and for all_

 _M - yay_

 _W - I will bring the video camera_

 _L - this is better than sleeping anyday...NOT b there soon_

This is going to be good. I call Lauren, my beautiful girlfriend, who gave me her v-card a few weeks ago. She wasn't very good, but it was her first time. I'll let it pass. She has been with me for a few months. I'm thinking about dumping her for Tris. Lauren is hot and all, but she's wimpy and clingy... _eww_. She answers after a few rings.

 _Hey babe._

 _Lauren, meet me at my locker, I have a surprise for you._

 _Really? I'll me there in a few. Love you._

 _Bye._

I hang up. I don't love her. Not at all. She's just not my type. She sure is a damn good kisser, though.

In the next 10 minutes, all of the gang is here. We are all surrounded by my locker, waiting for Tris to show up. Lauren is leaning on me; my arm is slung around her waist. Everyone is in their own conversations; I'm in my own little world.

All of a sudden all conversations stop in the halls, including ours. Tris is walking down the hall looking very...well _hot_. She is wearing blue, ripped, skinny jeans, accentricating her petite form. For her top, she wears a faded black Marvel shirt. The shirt is form-fitting with a v-neck showing some cleavage. Tris also wears a jean jacket, and combat boots. Her dirty blonde hair is up in a high ponytail and she is wearing her contacts. Who knew?

Tris walks up to her locker with a smile. Not for long.

* * *

 **As always, if you have any plot ideas, please tell me. I've kinda hit a rough patch. Your ideas will be credited**


	7. The Confrontation

**This chapter will have many different versions. I will have this chapter in Tris's and Four's POV so two of this chapter. I hope that made sense.**

* * *

 **Tris POV**

I walk into school with a smile on my face. This is a new day. I will treat it as a new day. I decided that I will show my body for once. I am wearing blue, ripped, skinny jeans with a faded black Marvel shirt. The shirt is form-fitting with a v-neck showing some cleavage. To top it off, I'm also wearing a jean jacket, and combat boots. My dirty blonde hair is up in a high ponytail and I am wearing my contacts for once.

This morning was so weird. I drove my red rusty pickup truck into the school parking lot. That was normal, but when I got out, it was like a different dimension. All eyes were on me. Some people whistled, and most people whispered. I heard some of their conversations:

" _Who is that chick?" "She's new, obviously!" "She's hot and she likes Marvel!"_

It is true; I do love Marvel. X23 is probably my favorite character, alongside Thor and the Hulk.

" _Marcy, do you know her? She looks kinda like Tris…" "Holy shit, that is Tris!" "I thought she was fat!"_

Most of the muted conversations are like that. People thinking I'm new, hot, and like Marvel. Other people actually recognize me. I didn't know that me coming out of my shell would be this much of a controversy. Like seriously, I'm not famous or royalty. Do they really have nothing better to do.

I walk down the hall to my locker, _smiling_. When I first turn the corner, everyone is talking. When they see me, the hall becomes silent. You can even hear someone vomiting in the bathroom down the hall from their horrible hangover from last night's fun. Everyone is looking at me. Well, not me, but my body. I just keep smiling and walk to my locker. I notice Four and his minions down the hall, staring at me eagerly. I just roll my eyes, and open my locker. I start to grab my books, but something catches my eye at the floor of my split locker. I look down and tears threaten to spill out. _Why…_

There sitting in my locker, is my necklace. The only necklace I care about. The necklace is a rectangular pendant hanging on a silver chain. It is a beige color, with writing engraved into the metal. It says: H.O.P.E. It stands for Hold On, Pain Ends. It is now in a million peices. Caleb gave it to me, when the bullying started. He committed suicide three days later. Three days after my 13th birthday. Three days after he told me, that he would always be there for me, always.

I take a step back, sucking in a quick breath. Everything slows around me. All of a sudden, a sob wracks my body. My hand flings to my mouth. I turn around and let my back slide down the locker. I hug my knees to my trembling frame. That was all I had left of him. My mom and I decided to remove everything of his to try and move on. I was wondering where the necklace went, now I know. My body contorts with every cry. I know I am loud, but I don't really care. I will stand up for myself this time. I just need to let this out of my system, even if it is in front of everyone.

I hear laughter start down the hall. I lift my head up to the sound and see _them_ laughing their asses off. Apparently laughter is contagious, so everyone else laughs. They are all laughing at me. This is new. It was always just them, now it is everyone.

I don't know why, but a laugh slips out of my mouth. A small, deranged laugh. I can't help myself, so I laugh. You gotta love mood swings. You could say I was bipolar with that performance. My laugh is loud and demented. Every once in awhile I start wheezing my laughs. The laughter around me calms down, and I receive many stares. They all look unsettled, but they don't move.

"You okay, stiff?" Four chuckles cautiously. I look at him through my puffy eyes. He has a disturbed look on his face.

I get up slowly, swaying a bit. I walk over to him. When I am about three feet away from him, I ask a simple question.

"Do I look okay to you?" I cackle. "Do you think I'm okay?" I start to let my anger show. My hands clench at my side. Don't give them the time of day. Just walk away. I turn around and start down the hall.

"Is the stiff scared?" I hear Four coo. _That's it!_

I whip my head around and saunter over to him. I notice his face turn panicked. I smile like I'm insane. I stare at his cold, scared eyes.

"The question is: Are you scared?" I ponder. "You look scared. Did you just remember that I can knock you out with a few punches." I hear people snicker and whisper things along the lines of that I'm lying. I turn around and face them.

"You don't believe me, do you? Yesterday, I was going on a run. Four came up behind me and grabbed my wrist. I jabbed him with my elbow, and punched him in the temple, and he was out like a light," I exclaim to the jury. They all stand there shocked. "But of course you still don't believe me." I turn around and face Four once again.

"Four, you asked if I was okay. No, I'm _not_ okay. You guys bully me every chance you get," I began. I notice Lauren stare at Four as if he was a stranger. She has tears in her eyes. "Lauren, I can tell you didn't know. You were never around. I get that," I tell her. She slowly backs away, shaking her head. She turns around, giving me a pitying smile, and walks down the hall. Four looks shocked.

"Four, another thing. This one confuses me. You whistle at me, when I show my body. Then you wrap me in your arms like you need to protect me. Do you have feelings for me?" He stands there, but I can tell I hit a nerve. "You do like me. Wow...you are an interesting one." All eyes are on him now. He laughs nervously, scratching the back of his neck with his hand.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he accuses.

"Maybe I don't. But that is beside the point. You asked me if I was okay, and I am going to give my full answer. You will _not_ interrupt. If you do, I will report you. Do you understand?" I stare at his deep blue eyes. "I would recommend you listen to me," I advise. He slowly nods his head.

"Ok. I have never been okay. You and your gang have made my life a living hell. But what you just did, what you did to me, has crossed the line. That necklace may have seem like nothing, but it was something. It was one _hell_ of a something. You probably will never get it, but I will tell you anyway in hopes of changing your point-of-view. That necklace was given to me on my 13th birthday by my big brother. You probably have never heard of him; I wouldn't be surprised. His name was Caleb, and yes I said _was_. That is because he committed suicide three days after my birthday. All that was left of him was that necklace. The necklace that you destroyed without second thought," I seeth. "You destroyed my brother…" I whisper.

I look into all of their eyes, all of them are filled with pity and regret. "Of course now you feel guilty. After you hear the sob story. Believe it or not, that wasn't all of it. My life has been fucked up since the day my mom told me my dad left her. I don't want your pity, or anyone else's," I admit. I take a deep breath. This is where I finally stand up for myself. I harden my eyes. I glare at him. I look him straight in the eye.

"Four, if you bully me or anyone else, I will not show mercy," I growl. He looks frightened; _good_. I turn away from him. There is quite a crowd. They part away forming a path, so I can get to my locker. I grab my books and head off to chemistry.

* * *

 **Four POV**

Tris opens her locker, oblivious to the fact that her necklace sits at the bottom of the top half. She finally looks down. She has shock written across her face. I notice tears threaten to spill out of her eyes. Apparently she can look the part, but not act it.

She takes a step back. Okay, this is kinda boring. I'm turning around, when I hear a sob. I whip my head to see her hand cling to her face. Finally some action. Tris turns around and slides down the locker. She hugs her knees to her chest. She is sobbing now. Wow, she really has changed. She usually keeps her composure. What happened?

I can't help it. I start to laugh. Then, the gang. She looks up, showing her tear stained face. After a few seconds, the rest of the audience that has formed laughs along with us. I see her open her mouth. Then, I hear a loud and demented laugh. I look around and see everybody else with unsettling looks. The deranged laugh turns into wheezing. My eyes finally settle on Tris. She has tears streaming down her cheeks. She is the one laughing.

"You okay, stiff?" I chuckle nervously. She looks at me through her puffy eyes. She gets up slowly, using the locker for support. She slightly sways. She starts to walk over to me. Tris stops about a yard away.

"Do I look okay to you?" Tris cackles. "Do you think I'm okay?" She is starting to get mad. Her hands clench at her side. I didn't know we would have a confrontation. She takes a deep breath and turns around. Tris walks down the hall. I'm not finished yet.

"Is the stiff scared?" I coo.

Her head snaps around, and she stomps over to me. I gulp. She insanely smiles. She stares at me, slightly tilting her head.

"The question is: Are you scared?" Tris ponders. "You look scared. Did you just remember that I can knock you out with a few punches." I hear people snicker and whisper things along the lines of that she is lying. They better not believe her. She turns around and looks at them.

"You don't believe me, do you? Yesterday, I was going on a run. Four came up behind me and grabbed my wrist. I jabbed him with my elbow, and punched him in the temple and he was out like a light," Tris bellows to the students. They all stand there shocked. "But of course you still don't believe me." She finishes. Tris rotates around and settles her eyes on mine.

"Four, you asked if I was okay. No, I'm _not_ okay. You guys bully me every chance you get," Tris began. I notice Lauren staring at me as if I was a stranger. She has tears in her eyes. " Lauren, I can tell you didn't know. You were never around. I get that," she tells her apologetically. Lauren slowly backs away, shaking her head. She turns around, giving Tris a pitying smile, and walks down the hall. _What the fuck just happened?_

"Four, another thing. This one confuses me. You whistle at me, when I show my body. Then you wrap me in your arms like you need to protect me. Do you have feelings for me?" I stand there still. I should have tried to hide it. It can't come out that I like her.

"You do like me. Wow...you are an interesting one," Tris infers. All eyes are on me now. I laugh nervously, scratching the back of my neck with my hand.

"You don't know what you're talking about," I accuse, my voice shaking.

"Maybe I don't. But that is beside the point. You asked me if I was okay, and I am going to give my full answer. You will _not_ interrupt. If you do, I will report you. Do you understand?" She states. "I would recommend you listen to me." I slowly nod my head. She is dead serious.

"Ok. I have never been okay. You and your gang have made my life a living hell. But what you just did, what you did to me, has crossed the line. That necklace may have seem like nothing, but it was something. It was one _hell_ of a something. You probably will never get it, but I will tell you anyway in hopes of changing your point-of-view," she is beyond pissed now. "That necklace was given to me on my 13th birthday by my big brother." _The point is?_ "You probably have never heard of him; I wouldn't be surprised. His name was Caleb, and yes I said _was_. That is because he committed suicide three days after my birthday. All that was left of him was that necklace. The necklace that you destroyed without second thought," She seethes. "You destroyed my brother…" Tris whispers under her breath. _Oh my...if only I knew. Why did we do that!? I feel like a douche..._

"Of course now you feel guilty. After you hear the sob story. Believe it or not, that wasn't all of it. My life has been fucked up since the day my mom told me my dad left her. I don't want your pity, or anyone else's," She admits. I take a deep breath. We were horrible to her. She needed friends, but we were asholes. Her eyes harden, before she glares at me.

"Four, if you bully me or anyone else, I will not show mercy," she growls. She is serious. This tirade between the two of us is over. She finally stood up for herself. That bitch. I hate that I like her.

Tris walks through the parting crowd to her locker. She grabs her books and heads to chem. All of a sudden, the gang shares their opinions.

"What the fuck just happened?" Zeke whispered.

"Are we going to let her get away?" Uriah barked.

"Guys, we should leave her alone?" I know that was Christina, but why?

"Chris, what got into you. You do understand, that she tricked us all into believing that," Shauna claimed. The thing is, I know she wasn't lying. I could see it in her eyes.

* * *

 **Credit Time**

 **Phoenix Brooke:** **Gave the idea of having the gang take a personal item and have a prank surround it.**

Thanks to all of the reviews and plot ideas I have received. I will be using some of the ones I have received. You have helped me with the story exponentially.

 **You lost the game, pansycakes!**

 **petite-yoyo**


	8. Fight Me!

**I am so sorry that it has been like a month since I have updated. My life has been crazy and overwhelming. It makes it hard to write. It seems all I do is read Divergent fanfic and watch Grey's Anatomy. Again I am sorry. If you have any encouraging words, it would be much appreciated.**

* * *

 **Tris POV**

I enter chem, and everything is normal..ish. People act like they did outside, but they didn't hear what happened out in the hall. I sit down and take out my pencil and open my notebook. I start working on the bellwork. It asks me to balance an equation. In my opinion it was easy.

All conversations cease to exist. I look up and am met with a pair of deep blue eyes. He walks over to me, and kneels down so we are face-to-face. He leans forward, so I can feel his hot breathe on my lips. He puckers her lips and spits on me. He smirks and stands up 'accidentally' swiping my stuff off my desk to the floor. He laughs, and walks to his desk in the back of the room.

I take a deep breathe, bend down and grab my stuff and place it on my desk. After that is taken care of, I get out of my seat, and walk to the front of the class. On my way to the front, someone trips me. I somehow ending up doing a somersault, standing back up. I walk to the teacher's desk and grab a kleenex to wipe off the spit. Once I'm clean, I walk over to the Will's desk. He was the one who tripped me.

I bend down and lay my head in my hands, which are propped up on the desk by my elbows. I bat my eyelashes at him. He looks at me confused.

"Will, why did you trip me?" I flirtatiously ask. His mouth slightly opens. My stare turns cold. I stand up and lean forward. I am a few inches from his face.

"Will, do not touch me again." With that, I walk back to my seat. A few minutes later, the teacher walks in, signifying the class is starting.

 **-Lunch-**

The rest of the morning was uneventful. Just the normal stares and whispers. Four and his gang backed off after this morning in chemistry. Now it is lunch time. Usually, I eat in the bathroom and pack a lunch. Today I didn't pack a lunch. I will have to go in there no matter what if I don't want to starve, so I might as well sit somewhere.

I walk through the doors, and once again, all eyes are on me. I recognize the possi of jackasses at the middle table. Social status is stupid. I roll my eyes and get into the lunch line.

I get to the front and am pleased they are serving hamburgers, and it looks like they will give you as many as you want. I ask for two, and I receive two. Yay, food! Now to the salad bar. I make a small salad. It is loaded with cheese, bacon, croutons, and buttermilk ranch dressing. I take my meal to the cash register and pay for my delicious feast.

Now the hard part: Where to sit? So many places. There are the nerds, who are currently playing chess and reading. I enjoy chess, but reading is not my thing. Another table is filled with the druggies. I can tell they are snorting something that is sprinkled out on the table...pass. _Them_ , which there is no chance in hell I will sit with them. Then there is the other jocks and the cheerleaders. The guys are playing table football with a piece of paper. The miniskirt wearing females are fixing their makeup, barely even touching the tiny salad in front of them. Not sitting there. There's the band people, forensic junkies, and debate team. I won't fit in there either. I just don't know where to sit.

I hear a commotion in the back of the lunch room. I look and am greeted by the geeks. _Finally._ I start walking over there, making sure to not to come into close proximity of _their_ table. I have always been a fan of video games. Even though I don't play them much. Whenever I go to the library, I play Minecraft and COD in the game room for a few hours. I try to get a little game time in at least once a week.

When I reach the table, I notice Eric, Molly, and Peter sit over here. I also observe that the only open seat is beside Eric and another guy. The guy looks at my meal, and smiles.

"See, everybody, this chick knows how to eat. The name's Ben," the guy, Ben, jested. Ben's voice was deep, and honestly sexy. He had a quirky smile, filled with pearly, white teeth. He resembled Jensen Ackles quite a lot, just a little younger with shaggy hair. He is cute.

"Tris," I reply with a smile.

"So Tris, what brought you to the table?" he questioned while poking my stomach. I glared at his hand, then into his green eyes. He snagged his hand back quickly. I smugly smile and answer.

"Bathroom got a little lonely, plus I like a little gaming." I smirk.

"Bathroom? Why would you sit in the bathroom?" he asks.

"Bullies and such, plus I forgot a lunch." I admitted.

"Oh, ok. So who's excited for Halo 5?" he announces, looking around the table.

"I cannot wait! It will suck without Cortona, though." I chirp in with a frown.

"Ya, how will Master Chief function without her?" this guy added. He looked similar to Billie Joe Armstrong. Looked like a pothead, also.

The rest of lunch we talk about Halo. I learn that the Billie looking guy has a name, which is Sebastian. Sebastian likes to go by Bash. He is not a fan of _them_ and surprisingly goes to Jackie's Dojo.

As we walk out of lunch, going to free period that they have with me, Eric speaks up.

"So, Bash. Do you know who the 3rd degree black belt was?" Eric ponders.

"Not a clue. I wish I could meet her." Bash daydreams. Eric's face scrunches up.

"You think he's a girl, too. This is ridiculous!" Eric complains.

"Yo, I heard Jackie talking about her. He said she wanted to remain anonymous. He did let it slip that we all know her, also," Bash declared.

I had no idea that Jackie told people that they knew me. At least he didn't reveal my name.

 **-Gym-**

After I have changed into some basketball shorts and a tanktop, I walk into the gym. I wander over to the group crowded around Tori, our gym instructor. She is rambling on about how we need to try harder.

"Okay, with that out of the way, I want to announce that we will have a new system. For our martial arts segment we will have a belt system. For those who do not know, the belt system goes in this order: white, yellow, orange, green, blue, purple, brown, red, black. You will all start at white," Tori begins.

"When you think you are ready to be promoted you will come to me and tell me that you want to be tested. I will ask you to perform some moves that that belt should perform. Since this is not a true dojo, it will not be accurate. You can move up three belts a day, if you are truly that advanced," Tori exclaims. "If you want true training, you can sign up at Jackie's Dojo on the other side of town. I know that some of you already go there. Also, when I talked to Jackie, he told me that one of your classmates, attended there, and is a third degree black belt. He wouldn't tell me the name, sadly."

Holy shit, Jackie told her that. At least he didn't tell the name… I have now decided that I want to perform to my best abilities. I will move up the ranks faster than anyone.

"Since we only have about 30 minutes left of class, you daring individuals will only have enough time to rank up two belts. Everybody, spread out!" Tori yells.

Everybody goes to a mat and warms up. I walk over to an unoccupied mat to warm up. I sit down to complete my stretches. I grab my toes and pull them to me. I do the butterfly to stretch my hamstrings and such. I then stand and slide into the splits. Once I feel loose, I stand once again, and complete some simple blocks and punches slowly, correcting my technique as needed. I go back to my ready stance, confident that I can complete belts white and yellow. I jog over to Tori, who is testing a few kids. I notice that their techniques are sloppy, so I am sure they do not attend Jackie's. After the few kids, who didn't pass, leave, I walk up to Tori.

"Hey Tris, do you need anything?" Tori asks sweetly.

"Actually, yes. I was wondering if you could test me," I reply, my voice full of confidence. Her face is shocked.

"Tris, don't take this offensively, but I don't think you will pass. I've seen your progress, you are not that advanced."

"Just give me a chance, Tori." I plead. She finally agrees. I get into a ready stance, ready for her to test me.

"Show me a stomach level punch," she commands. I perform the punch flawlessly.

"Get into your sumo stance." I accommodate my posture.

"Do your round kick." I do my round kick. Tori looks shocked.

"Ok, you are now a yellow belt. You can go back and train," Tori squeaks out.

"Could you also test me for an orange belt?" I mention.

"I guess. You will show me some combos. First one is Front Kick/Front Punch. Then, Middle Block/Reverse Punch. Last is Side Kick/Back Punch," Tori instructs. I complete her demands.

"Good job! You are know an orange belt!" Tori exclaims. I smile and walk over to a mat. Since we have about ten minutes, I can stretch.

While I'm stretching out my limbs, I watch many people go up and ask to be tested. I see Eric, Bash, Four, _them_ , and a few others. Some walk away happy, some disappointed.

After about 5 minutes, Tori calls us to the front.

"I just want to let you know, that I am proud of all of you. Many people have been tested and a few of you have passed. The people that are now a yellow belt are the following: Four, Zeke, Uriah, Will, Shauna, Kara, Callie, Ben, and Tony. The people that are now an orange belt are the following: Bash, Eric, Nadalin, and Tris. Congratulations! See you all tomorrow!" Tori exclaims proudly. She jogs out of the gym, leaving us high schoolers unattended.

People are looking at me, glaring at me, pointing at me. Bash walks over to me, followed by Eric, Peter, and Molly. They surround me and congratulate me. A snicker interrupts the group. We turn to the sound, that was made by none other than Four.

"Since you are so good, fight me!" Four demands. Everybody stops what they are doing and look at us. I can say only three words: What the _Fuck_?


End file.
